Secret Agent
Beastly |Tribe = Professional Trick |Abilities = Bounce a Zombie, and it gets +3 /+3 . |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = He likes his brains shaken, not stirred.}} Secret Agent 'is an event zombie trick card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Beastly class. He costs 1 to play, and his abilities a selected Zombie back to the Zombie Hero's hand and gives it +3 /+3 . It was released in update 1.14.13 along with Garlic, Health-Nut, High-Voltage Currant, Banana Split, Sun-Shroom, Gargantuar-Throwing Imp, Imposter and Zombie High Diver. It was released in the Weekly Event from May 16th, 2017 to May 23rd, 2017. Statistics *'''Class: Beastly *'Tribe:' Professional Trick *'Abilities:' a Zombie, and it gets +3 /+3 . *'Set:' Event Card description He likes his brains shaken, not stirred. Strategies With This card is very risky due to that it bounces a zombie, but can be exceptionally rewarding as a match goes on as its ability gives it +3/+3, which is 2 brains less than Vitamin Z. The best zombie to use it on is cheap zombies with either good strength or health, like Cat Lady or Tennis Champ. That way, your opponent will have to face a very powerful zombie on the next turn. This also means the zombie Bounced will activate its ability again if it has the ability. This can be really beneficial for zombies with the Gravestone trait, or other zombies that have a "When Played" ability like Trickster. Electric Boogaloo can use this on a zombie, like Newspaper Zombie or Jester to not only reset their stats, but also to make them stronger. This can be really useful with glass cannons as well, like Exploding Imp or Tennis Champ. Immorticia and The Smash should focus on zombies with the Gravestone trait and other zombies that have "When Played" abilities. Brain Freeze should consider replacing Firefighters with this, as they do the same thing, with this option being cheaper and boosting the Bounced zombie. Against There is not much that can be done to counter this card other than defeating every zombie so they cannot be bounced. In addition, having board control will make the zombie hero second guess bouncing a zombie, so that they do not get damaged more. Prepare a Shamrocket just in case the zombie used is too powerful to normally deal with. If it is a zombie with the Gravestone trait, use Grave Buster to destroy it easily. If this gets played, make sure to keep the Bounced zombie in mind, as it can come out at any time. But be prepared for the zombie to be played again as it will have better stats than before. Or alternatively, you can Bounce the zombie again to remove its boost. Gallery Secret_Agent_Statistics.png|Statistics SecretAgentCard.jpg|Card Secret_Agent_Gray_Card.png|Card (grayed out) Trivia *He is the second event trick. The first is Shamrocket. **He is also the first zombie event trick. **He is also the first event trick in the Beastly class. *His description is a reference to the phrase "shaken, not stirred", which is used by James Bond. **Also, when Secret Agent is played, the gun barrel sequence is used, which is featured in nearly every James Bond movie. *He is the only professional trick in the game. **He is also the second professional card in the Beastly class. The first is Nurse Gargantuar. Category:Zombie cards Category:Zombie tricks Category:Event cards Category:Event zombies Category:Beastly cards Category:Beastly tricks Category:Professional cards Category:Professional tricks